


i'm with you (even if it makes me blue)

by loveletterd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Child Park Jisung (NCT), Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, angst if you squint, basically mark is a single dad, jisung is his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterd/pseuds/loveletterd
Summary: donghyuck's new job brings a quiet co-worker who takes up more of his mind than he would like to admit, and comes with more surprises than he ever could have anticipated.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 26
Kudos: 939





	i'm with you (even if it makes me blue)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to mrksle for commissioning this piece and giving me so much creative freedom hehe :] i had a lot of fun planning and working on this soft lil adventure <333

“Do I have to wear a suit every day?” 

Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the elevator wall, his cousin next to him with his eyes on his phone. 

“Yes, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck watches the way the floor numbers change as they go higher in the building, his fingers drumming against his arm. “Doesn’t that get uncomfortable? Or warm?”

“Look, at least wear a damn shirt and tie, okay?” 

Donghyuck raises his hands in defence, letting out a chuckle. “You’re tense, Taeil. Maybe you should take a break.” 

Taeil scoffs, rolling his eyes and holding back a smile as the elevator dings and the door opens. 

Donghyuck is met with a quiet yet busy floor that overlooks the city, scattered desks and computers around the space along with a few marked doors that lead to other rooms. 

He’s never been inside a law firm, so he accepted this job blindly. However, he’s rather glad he did, as he thinks that the atmosphere is to die for. All classic and old and filled with natural light, it distracts him from all of the work he’ll likely be doing while he’s here, and for a moment he forgets that it’s his whole purpose for being there. 

“That’s your desk.” Taeil points, bringing up the head of a dark-haired boy with curious eyes behind a pair of glasses. “That’s Jeno, he can help you with anything you need.”

Donghyuck nods, raising a hand to wave to the boy. He receives a welcoming smile in return before the boy ducks back down behind a small divider. His attention is drawn to the front desk next, where a young woman types on a computer. 

“That’s Irene. She’s our lovely secretary. You’ll punch in with her every morning.”

Donghyuck waves again and receives a delicate one back from the dark-haired girl. 

“There are a few other people on this floor—you’ll meet them eventually—but other than that it’s quite quiet. Believe it or not, most people aren’t into record-keeping.”

Donghyuck snorts and receives a pat on the back before Taeil begins to return to the elevator. 

“If you need anything, text me!” He calls over his shoulder as Donghyuck stands in place, taking in his surroundings still. “And do not make my dad regret hiring you!”

The doors to the elevator open and Taeil disappears inside, leaving Donghyuck alone in completely new territory. For any regular 21 year old, working in a law firm (and not being a lawyer) isn’t quite the dream—nor is reading hundred-page files every day—but Donghyuck isn’t a regular 21 year old. 

In most ways, he is. He lives on his own in a small apartment, isn’t the greatest at cooking for himself, and stays up far too late playing video games. But, Donghyuck sets himself apart by having an interest in the most mundane of tasks. 

To put it simply, he likes working on his own, on straightforward tasks that keep him occupied and busy for as long as possible. He’s always been good at handling complicated situations because his focus is unwavering—so when his uncle decided that his law firm could use a helping hand in quite an undesirable branch, he called Donghyuck. 

Knowing Donghyuck’s talent of reading and analyzing things so precisely, he nearly begged him to take the job. Donghyuck almost said no just to spite the man, but ended up taking it because not only was the pay very good, but the number of days he would spend at the office was far less than he would at any other job for a regular 21 year old. 

So Donghyuck took it, and after a week of background checks and interviews, he stands in the office. 

“I don’t have any work scheduled for you today, Mr. Lee,” Irene breaks his trance with a soft voice. “You can just get yourself situated if you’d like.”

“Oh, thank you, Miss,” He nods to her, before hurrying over to his desk and immediately discarding the blazer of his suit. 

Once he takes his seat, the boy next to him leans back in his chair and smiles. “Lee Donghyuck?” 

Donghyuck nods again. “Jeno, right?” 

“Right.” The boy grins, making his eyes disappear for a moment.

“Are you doing the same thing I’m supposed to do?” Donghyuck leans back in his own chair, trying to catch a glimpse of Jeno’s desk. He finds it littered with papers that are covered in red pen marks, next to a box full of files.

“Mhm,” Jeno hums, before rolling his eyes just slightly. “Good luck.”

Donghyuck senses the sarcasm in his voice and for a moment, starts to regret his choice. Before he can voice his concern, the elevator dings and a body steps out. 

“Morning, Mr. Lee.” Irene greets with a smile, her typing ceasing as a boy who can’t be too much older than Donghyuck ventures over to her desk. 

He wears a deep blue suit, black hair pushed back off his forehead to reveal wide eyes and rounded brows that soften his otherwise sharp face. When he reaches Irene he smiles, and Donghyuck loses his breath for a second. 

“Who’s that?” He whispers, never looking away as he leans over to Jeno. 

“Mark Lee. Our record clerk.” Jeno scoffs quietly as the boy chats happily with Irene while punching in for the morning. “We barely see him. He’s either in his office 24/7 or shows up late.” 

“Oh…” Donghyuck breathes, watching as Mark bids goodbye to the secretary before heading across the room. 

He seems to take notice of Donghyuck, freezing in his place and furrowing his brows immediately. Donghyuck offers a wave—which isn’t returned—before the boy’s attention is back on Irene. 

“Who’s this?” 

“Oh!” She chirps happily. “That’s Lee Donghyuck. He’s starting today. He’ll be helping on this floor.”

Mark nods slowly, and Donghyuck begins to feel small under his stare. He swallows hard, dropping his smile before Mark nods curtly and his focus on Donghyuck is gone. Without a single utterance, he disappears into a separate office and leaves Donghyuck feeling incredibly unwelcome.

“He’s kind of…”

“An ass?” Jeno snorts, picking up a pen that was tucked behind his ear. “I know.”

Donghyuck was going to say odd, but he figures ass works just as well. 

When he sees Mark the next morning, he looks more tired than before. He stumbles out of the elevator, hair unstyled and shirt wrinkled, and Donghyuck furrows his brows at the sight of a previously very professional boy looking like such a mess. He glances at the clock, seeing that his shift was supposed to start 15 minutes ago, and gives Jeno a look before returning to his computer screen. 

“Mr. Lee, you’re late again,” Irene states quietly, yet loud enough to be heard above the sound of her quick typing. 

Donghyuck peers up again to watch Mark punch in while balancing a cup of coffee and a stack of papers in his arms, skin paler than normal.

“I know, I’m really sorry. Tough night—and morning.” He nods his head to her and sets the coffee down on her desk, pushing it toward her with a tiny smile. “Two creams, one sugar.” 

The woman smiles and nods back to Mark, taking the cup in nimble fingers. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’ll be happy to help.”

Mark grins before turning towards the rest of the room, catching Donghyuck’s eyes with his own tired gaze. Donghyuck, who is caught staring, widens his eyes before offering a small wave, which is barely returned before Mark turns and heads for the door to his office. He cradles his papers in his arms and pushes the wooden door open before slipping inside and shutting it firmly behind him, leaving Donghyuck to stare at the little metal plate that reads,

Mark Lee: Record Clerk

“You sure do stare at him a lot.” Jeno leans over to whisper, making Donghyuck roll his eyes and open his email to look for the files he was promised the day before. “What’s up with that?”

“I don’t stare. It’s just distracting when he strolls in late.” 

“Sure,” Jeno scoffs before disappearing back behind the wall that separates their desks. 

Donghyuck gives the door another glance before returning to his newly delivered assignment. He’s always loved reading, but upon seeing how long case files can be, he’s very much regretting his job choice. Synthesizing is not a difficult task for him, but when the case and it’s evidence and testimonies seems to be close to 200 pages, he nearly shuts down the whole computer and walks right out. 

“Oh, that was an interesting case,” Jeno speaks again, leaning back in his chair to read what Donghyuck is staring blankly at. 

“Are you always this nosy?” Donghyuck sneers, scrolling endlessly with a frustrated sigh.

“Just trying to help,” Jeno states flatly, before reaching over and ceasing Donghyuck’s scrolling. “Get a paper copy. It’s easier on the eyes.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Donghyuck manages a small smile before shoving out of his chair that’s already becoming mildly uncomfortable.

When he returns to his desk and unloads the heavy file atop it, dread begins to pool in his stomach at the sheer amount of work he’s already taken on. Pen and highlighter in hand, he lets out a sigh, loosens his tie, and gets to work. As Jeno so kindly informed him, the paper doesn’t burn his eyes as much as the screen would have, and the reading does prove to be quite compelling. He ends up looking it over in detail twice before searching for important information next, which keeps him busy for a solid three hours. 

Jeno invites him to go with him for lunch when their break rolls around, and all he does is hand him money and ask him to bring something back for him, wanting to at least synthesize a quarter of it within the morning. 

Throughout the entire day, while Donghyuck eats a sandwich, refills his coffee twice, and takes a 10-minute break to stretch his legs and talk with Irene, the door to Mark’s office remains closed. It brings a little concern to Donghyuck, but he brushes it aside and convinces himself that Mark likely has everything he needs inside so he can work efficiently and effectively.

By the time 8 PM rolls around, the office has slowed down and most people have already headed home. Donghyuck has gotten through around 50 pages within his shift and doesn’t think he can take any more—despite knowing that he won’t be back in the office for a few days. 

As he’s cleaning up the papers and logging out of his computer, Irene stops at his desks and bids him a quick goodnight, her kind smile seeming to ease the tension that’s developed in his shoulders. As he watches her go, pulling her petticoat tighter around her small frame, he imagines how lovely a warm bath would feel when he gets home. 

He turns off the lamp on his desk and picks up his coat, humming to himself as he heads for the elevators. However, something stops him on his way. 

Mark’s door is still firmly shut, and Donghyuck knows their shifts end at the same time. He takes a moment to consider just leaving but ends up backtracking until he’s standing in front of the office, nameplate shining beneath the dull lights. He raises a fist and knocks, to which no one responds. 

He wonders if he was wrong, and the boy had slipped out at some point, but his gut tells him that that isn’t correct. He knocks again and receives silence in return, which prompts him to twist the knob and push the door open. The office is small, walls lined with books aside from one, which holds two large windows that overlook the city. In the centre is an old, ornate looking desk covered in papers and binders, atop which a head full of dark hair lays. 

“Oh,” Donghyuck whispers to himself, realizing that he caught the boy sleeping, before shutting the door quietly behind him so no one else sees. “Mark? Mr. Lee?” 

The head lets out a groan before lifting just slightly, a page sticking to his cheek as he blinks wearily and adjusts to his surroundings. As he’s pulling it off with a grimace and setting it aside, he seems to notice Donghyuck’s presence.

“Oh! Donghyuck, hello.” He says sharply, licking his lips as he glances around the room quickly. “Did you need something?”

Donghyuck shrugs, nodding to the darkened skyline outside the windows. “It’s late. I’m about to head out so I thought I would check on you.” 

Mark pulls his bottom lip between his teeth before nodding. “That’s really… kind of you.” 

“Are you leaving soon?” Donghyuck’s eyes land on a schedule sitting atop the desk, brows furrowing as he reads for the date, which reads that he needs to be home by 8:30. 

Mark nods as he’s reorganizing his papers, before asking, “What time is it?”

“8:15.” 

“ _Fuck! _”__

__Donghyuck is startled by his sudden tone, panic lacing his voice as he shoots up from his seat._ _

__“I missed the bus.”_ _

__He sounds weakened—like he’s been defeated by a simple nap, and Donghyuck feels his heart being tugged on ever so slightly. He swallows hard and lets out a sigh, glancing at the schedule before looking to a suddenly frantic Mark._ _

__He hadn’t once considered doing anything for the boy, who’s been less than friendly already, but he can’t stop himself from being sympathetic as he suggests,_ _

__“I could drive you?”_ _

__“Oh Donghyuck, you do not have to do that.” He rushes to get out, stuffing papers into a bag before hastily throwing his coat on. “It’s my fault I missed the bus.”_ _

__“Dude, wait, relax.” Donghyuck steps in front of him as he goes to whiz around his desk, clearly agitating him even more. “I’m leaving too. It’s no problem at all.”_ _

__“It’s out of your way.” Mark goes to step around him, but Donghyuck matches his movement, only earning a mockery from the boy. “ _Dude. _”___ _

____“How do you know?”_ _ _ _

____“I…don’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly. Now come with me and I’ll make sure you aren’t late.”_ _ _ _

____Mark goes to protest again but his eyes travel to his watch and he sighs, nodding his head slowly. It clearly bothers him to say, “Fine. Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck grins with satisfaction and leads the way out of the office, a reluctant Mark following behind him and locking the door. Their floor is vacant apart from a few custodial staff who entered when Donghyuck was in Mark’s office, and their shoes echo across the tile floor as they head for the elevator. Mark doesn’t say anything as they step in and Donghyuck hits the button to take them to the parking garage._ _ _ _

____“You’re not allowed to say a word about my car.” Donghyuck breaks the silence with a teasing statement, to which Mark furrows his brows as he moves to hold his bag in front of him._ _ _ _

____“Why would I?”_ _ _ _

____“Everyone here has a nice car. Mine is… used, to say the least. I may be the boss’ nephew but not everything is just given to me.” He feels the need to explain himself, not wanting to sound ungrateful for what he has nor sound overly privileged._ _ _ _

____He knows he is luckier than most to have a job practically handed to him, but Donghyuck likes to pride himself in not being an entitled little brat like other people in his situation might._ _ _ _

____“I don’t even have a car,” Mark says quietly, staring down at the hands that hold his bag. “You’re miles ahead of me. I can’t say shit.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck isn’t sure if he’s supposed to laugh, so he waits for Mark to. It doesn’t come, so he drops the subject altogether and impatiently waits for the elevator doors to slide open and reveal the garage. He steps out first, Mark still trailing behind as if going with Donghyuck is the worst possible scenario he could find himself in._ _ _ _

____As Donghyuck is unlocking the car, he makes sure to check that the boy is okay. “You know, if you really don’t want the ride you don’t have to take it. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”_ _ _ _

____Mark looks up from his hands finally before shaking his head. “No, I really appreciate it. You’re very kind, I just…”_ _ _ _

____“You just…”_ _ _ _

____“Hate asking other people for help.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck, finally feeling as if he understands the situation a little better, smiles at Mark from over the little silver car. “Hey, I offered. Don’t worry about it.”_ _ _ _

____Mark doesn’t look relieved in any way but he nods, opening the passenger side door and slipping into his seat. Donghyuck follows quickly, and nothing else is said as he starts the car and pulls out of the garage._ _ _ _

____Mark keeps quiet for a while, and the only sound produces is a gentle, melodic humming along to the radio. Donghyuck doesn’t mind, finding the boy’s voice to be very soft and smooth and quite enjoyable. He speaks occasionally to guide Donghyuck down different streets, but other than that doesn’t say much at all._ _ _ _

____When Donghyuck pulls up to a small house with a bright blue front door, the boy finally speaks again._ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” He nods to Donghyuck as he opens his bag and rummages around inside it. “Let me grab you some gas money or—”_ _ _ _

____“Woah, Mark no.” Donghyuck holds up his hands in protest and shakes his head quickly. “I don’t want your money.”_ _ _ _

____Mark frowns, wallet in hand. “But Donghyuck, you didn’t have to do this. I feel bad just let me—”_ _ _ _

____“Mark, I know. But it’s okay. I don’t need anything.”_ _ _ _

____Mark nods but Donghyuck can’t ignore the look of discomfort on his face. He fiddles with his wallet as he shuffles around, adjusting his coat and refusing to look at Donghyuck—who realizes that the offering must be important to him._ _ _ _

____He sighs. “If it means that much to you…just bring me a coffee for my next shift, okay?”_ _ _ _

____Mark’s head snaps up and he barely smiles before nodding quickly. “Okay.”_ _ _ _

____“Better get inside,” Donghyuck nods to the house, and Mark seems to remember the time._ _ _ _

____“Oh! Yes, right. I’ll see you soon.” He opens the door and slips out, bending down to say, “Thank you again.”_ _ _ _

____“No problem Mark,” Donghyuck smiles back at him and watches as he turns and jogs up to the front door._ _ _ _

____Though Donghyuck doesn’t return to work for three days, the thought of Mark never leaves his head. From his quiet demeanour to his messy yet somehow organized appearance, Donghyuck finds himself quite enamoured with his co-worker, and can’t wait to get back so he can see him again._ _ _ _

____But he won’t give Jeno the satisfaction of knowing that._ _ _ _

____He thinks it’s quite silly to already be so infatuated with a single person who quite honestly, isn’t even that approachable, but Donghyuck just can’t help it. He has no control over his brain and his feelings, and they all scream to know more about Mark Lee._ _ _ _

____“Good morning Mr. Lee,” Irene says with a smile as Donghyuck enters the office for the first time in days, earning a wave as he makes his way back to his desk._ _ _ _

____He settles in next to a diligently working Jeno—who barely glances up—before unwrapping his muffin and taking a bite. Donghyuck sort of dreaded coming back as he was already bored with his assignment, having read the case file what feels like dozens of times, but when the elevator dings and a familiar head of messy dark hair steps out, he feels a bit of enthusiasm return._ _ _ _

____“Morning Irene,” Mark calls to the woman at the front desk, before locking eyes with Donghyuck and half-waving._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck takes note of a coffee tray in his other hand, two cups sitting inside, one with his name on it. He feels a smile widen as the boy ventures closer, shimmying that cup out of the cardboard tray by the time he reaches the desk. His smile is small and he averts eyes as he sets it down in front of Donghyuck, mumbling a soft greeting._ _ _ _

____“Thanks,” Donghyuck says gently, and watches the way Mark’s smile grows and he nods a few times before disappearing into his own office._ _ _ _

____Jeno stares at Donghyuck, who just shrugs and ducks behind his wall to hide an oncoming grin._ _ _ _

____The next time he sees Mark is at the end of the day._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck is pulling on his coat when the door to the boy’s office opens and he slips out, fumbling with his bag and coat as he heads for the elevator. Donghyuck doesn’t take a single moment to think before he calls for Mark across the nearly empty office._ _ _ _

____“Mark!” He watches as the boy whirls around with widened eyes, lips parting in silence. Donghyuck smiles. “Want a ride?”_ _ _ _

____He watches as Mark seems to consider, silently weighing his choices as his tongue wets his lips and his eyes drift to the windows at the back of the room. He takes a moment before nodding, pulling his lips between his teeth as he does._ _ _ _

____“Wait for me then.” Donghyuck grins as he snatches his own bag before stepping around his desk so he can meet Mark in front of the elevator doors. It’s a slightly awkward ride down to the garage again, but Donghyuck finds comfort in knowing that the boy doesn’t feel pressured to accept his offer this time, having not missed any bus._ _ _ _

____In the car, Mark doesn’t speak much either, but he does begin to hum along to the radio again, prompting Donghyuck to turn it up just slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches the way the boy smiles and flushes pink, turning his head to glance out the window at the blur of buildings._ _ _ _

____This becomes a routine of theirs. Donghyuck doesn’t see Mark for most of the day at work but always stops him right before he enters the elevator, offering a ride home instead of the bus. Mark takes a minute to think, but always says yes, and eventually begins to wait for Donghyuck without question._ _ _ _

____It’s still quite awkward, and Donghyuck figures the boy must hate not giving him money for his efforts, but Donghyuck doesn’t want it. He just wants to help the boy who seems to constantly be wrapped up in his work, with a full schedule in front of him every day._ _ _ _

____It’s just a bonus that Donghyuck gets to see him and spend time with him._ _ _ _

____In the short car rides to Mark’s home, he begins to notice little things about the boy as he sits in the passenger seat and hums. He notices the little moles on his cheeks, contrasting against his soft and light skin. He notices the way he tends to bite his bottom lip when he’s not speaking, rounded teeth peeking out. Most of all, he notices how pretty he looks beneath the glow of the streetlights._ _ _ _

____It’s quite frustrating, really. How easily Donghyuck finds himself attached to Mark._ _ _ _

____In fact, every time they reach the little house with the blue front door, Donghyuck almost feels disappointed despite the lack of conversation. He wants more. Just a little extra time with him, but he can never figure out how to get it._ _ _ _

____That is until one night, as Mark is collecting his things and going to leave, Donghyuck can’t stop himself from blurting out a request._ _ _ _

____“Wanna grab lunch tomorrow?”_ _ _ _

____Mark freezes. “Huh?”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck fumbles for words this time. “You never really leave that office all day, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me and get something to eat.”_ _ _ _

____“I pack my lunch,” Mark explains, lip catching between his teeth again. “But uh…yeah. I’d like that.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” Donghyuck marvels aloud, and Mark nods enthusiastically._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. See you tomorrow?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Donghyuck nods back, feeling a strange fluttering in his stomach._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for the ride, again.”_ _ _ _

____“My pleasure, Mark.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck goes home feeling more excited to get back to work than he ever has in his life. He doesn’t know what it is, but something about Mark intrigues him so much. He keeps getting pulled in, an urge to learn him and explore him taking over his senses every time he thinks about him._ _ _ _

____He wonders if maybe it’s the fact that he’s so shy that he’s being drawn in, like a mystery begging to be solved._ _ _ _

____Or maybe, just maybe, it’s the fact that Donghyuck just likes being around him. There’s an effortless comfort that comes with Mark’s soft-spoken demeanour, and Donghyuck can’t get enough of it._ _ _ _

____When the next morning rolls around, he enters the office with a smile on his face at the thought of lunch with the boy in just a few hours. He greets Irene and Jeno like normal and busies himself with another case file that he finds on his desk when he reaches it._ _ _ _

____He falls into a rhythm like usual, and it takes him quite a while to realize that time is passing and Mark hasn’t stepped out of the elevator with his morning coffee yet._ _ _ _

____He nearly gets up to ask Irene whether or not he called in, but decides to keep his nosiness to himself and continue working while simultaneously swallowing back a growing disappointment._ _ _ _

____Almost two hours into his shift, the elevator dings and opens. Donghyuck’s head snaps up to see Mark stumbling into the office with his bag open and his hair an unstyled mess. He reaches Irene’s desk, a look of panic and exhaustion on his pale face as he leans in and desperately explains something to her._ _ _ _

____She nods along, her hand settling over Mark’s gently as he blows out a sigh and drops his head. Donghyuck doesn’t like anything about the situation, and his disappointment turns to worry at the sight of Mark._ _ _ _

____The boy doesn’t even glance at him as he fixes his wrinkled shirt and rushes to his office, the door shutting forcefully behind him and leaving the rest of them in awkward silence. Jeno scoffs a little but says nothing, and it takes everything in Donghyuck to not go right to Irene or Mark and pry into his business. He just goes back to work and waits until lunch rolls around._ _ _ _

____He doesn’t want to bother Mark, but he doesn’t want to leave for lunch without checking on him—especially because they had plans—so he finds himself twisting the knob on his office door and peeking his head in._ _ _ _

____“Mark?”_ _ _ _

____The boy sits at his desk, a box of files in front of him and his head in his hands, and Donghyuck hates how pitiful he looks._ _ _ _

____He doesn’t answer and Donghyuck wonders for a moment if he’s sleeping again. He steps into the office and shuts the door before asking,_ _ _ _

____“Do you still wanna go for lunch? I understand if you don’t, I just… thought I should check.”_ _ _ _

____Mark’s head lifts and he swallows hard before nodding. “Yes. I would really like to go for lunch.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck nods back, offering him a gentle smile and holding out a hand. Mark eyes it, his lip catching between his teeth before he slips his own hand into it and stands._ _ _ _

____“It’s just been a hard morning.” He whispers, not stepping around his desk. “I wasn’t gonna come, but I can’t afford to miss work.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck frowns, and rubs his thumb over the back of Mark’s hand in an attempt at comfort. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m okay, it’s my poor baby.” Mark gets out in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut. “He’s been so sick for days and I can’t be home with him and it’s so _  
 _.”___ _ _ _

______Donghyuck’s grip loosens. “Your...what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He watches the colour drain from Mark’s face, before the hand in his is yanked away and the boy’s eyes fall to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I—I didn’t mean to say—I just…” He pauses before blowing out a breath. “My baby. My son. He’s three.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have a kid?” Donghyuck marvels, his brain very slowly trying to piece together what he’s hearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark’s hands tremble as he rushes to explain himself. “Yeah, he—he’s mine. All mine. His name is Jisung and he’s a handful but I love him more than anything. Sometimes it’s just really hard because it’s only me and I can’t be around and you’re probably going to think differently of me now but—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mark, woah, wait.” Donghyuck stops him mid-sentence, watching the way he refuses to look at him. “I don’t think anything different at all. You’re still you. You just…have a kid. You know?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark expels another deep breath. “No, people usually—they’ll be interested in me and then they’ll find out and it ruins everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A deep frown overtakes Donghyuck’s features and he steps around Mark’s desk, reaching for his hand again. He’s allowed to take it, which he does before searching for Mark’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not that I’m assuming you’re interested or anything…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mark, of course I’m interested—who wouldn’t be?” He pauses to smile, before squeezing his hand. “But I barely know you. All I know is you’re quiet, you’re rather kind—not to mention pretty—and you make me feel very safe when I’m with you. Nothing is ruined.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No buts. You’re still all of that, it’s just a bonus that you’re a dad.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A bonus?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. Means you’re even sweeter and more caring than I could have imagined.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark lets out a laugh, nodding his head and seeming to physically relax. “Okay…okay, if you’re sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck nods affirmatively. “I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______From then on, lunch becomes Mark and Donghyuck’s thing—in addition to a car ride home after work._ _ _ _ _ _

______Whenever Donghyuck is at the office, he and Mark go for lunch together somewhere close. A few times, Mark surprises Donghyuck with a homemade lunch that matches his own, and they eat it in his office with quiet conversation. Donghyuck doesn’t mind the awkwardness, as he understands Mark’s reasons for being timid. He thinks if he were in the same situation, he too would be wary of everyone._ _ _ _ _ _

______But very slowly, Donghyuck learns more. After the first mention of his child, Mark takes every opportunity to bring him up. Donghyuck doesn’t mind—he loves the excitement on his face when he talks about Jisung and his latest antics. It brings light to the boy that he otherwise doesn’t see, and Donghyuck finds himself growing more and more fond of his co-worker._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno teases him, tells him he’s in deeper than he thinks, but Donghyuck sees no harm in a little crush. He likes Mark, he likes the feelings he brings, and he certainly likes to have a little bit of excitement attached to work._ _ _ _ _ _

______On one of their lunch dates, Donghyuck dares to tread into territory he’s never pried at before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When you’re at work, who watches Jisung?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark pauses, a forkful of salad halfway to his mouth. “Oh, just my neighbour. She’s really great, always helps when I need it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh…” Donghyuck nods slowly, an idea swimming around in his brain. “You know, I only work here part-time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah…” Mark sets his fork down, eyeing Donghyuck suspiciously. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was just thinking,” Donghyuck lies, knowing he’s been thinking about it very much, for quite some time. “If you wanted, I could watch Jisung sometimes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, Donghyuck I can’t afford to pay you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mark I’m not asking for money.” Donghyuck clears up quickly, shaking his head. “I just...wanna help. And get to know him. If that’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark just sits there. He sits in his seat opposite Donghyuck and stares, eyes losing their focus for a minute. Donghyuck fears he’s done the worst—overstepped his boundaries and made Mark uncomfortable. He fears he’s ruined everything with a single request._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark blinks once. Twice. Then his fingers twitch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Donghyuck,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?” Donghyuck answers much too quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one’s ever wanted that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck swallows hard, and the fear dissipates as he realizes that he did absolutely the best thing possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do, I promise I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Donghyuck?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Mark?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I really think I want to kiss you right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______So Donghyuck lets him do exactly that. He lets him get up from his seat and travel around the desk, hands sliding over Donghyuck’s cheeks as he leans down and presses the gentlest of kisses to his mouth, filling Donghyuck with butterflies so intense that they tickle and make him giggle against Mark’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one has ever been this nice to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They were idiots then,” Donghyuck tells him, earnestly. “I think you deserve the world.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark scoffs a little before kissing him again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll just take you instead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Take him, he does. Donghyuck thinks that from that day forward, Mark steals every bit of affection he has from his heart—not that he minds._ _ _ _ _ _

______As his cautious demeanour melts away into something fond and energetic and magnetic, Donghyuck finds himself absolutely taken by the boy who he once saw as cold and unapproachable. Mark becomes a beacon, a light that never goes out, and though Donghyuck doesn’t want to pride himself too much, he thinks he might have helped just a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark never asks him to babysit, but he does promise to bring him home to meet his son, which Donghyuck anticipates with a fear and nervousness he’s never felt before. He’s never been interested in someone with a child before, but he knows that if little Jisung doesn’t take a liking to him, it could ruin everything he’s built with Mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the day comes, it’s sprung on him during the car ride back to Mark’s house._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Would you like to come for dinner tonight?” The older boy blurts from the passenger seat, after having sat in silence for the majority of the drive._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck nearly slams on the breaks. “Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t have to say yes,” Mark is quick to backtrack, refusing to look at Donghyuck who continuously glances over at him as he drives down his street. “I was just…wondering. If you would like to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is…Jisung going to be there?” Donghyuck asks quietly as he pulls up to Mark’s driveway, knowing his question is incredibly stupid._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, yes.” Mark shuffles around awkwardly but doesn’t make any move to get out. “I thought you could meet him. And have dinner with me once he’s in bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck shuts off the car and sits in silence. He hadn’t planned on meeting the boy’s son so unexpectedly. He had kind of hoped for more notice so he could feel prepared enough to go in confidently and make a good first impression on the toddler. He knows first impressions are very important, and he assumes that applies for every situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______He voices his concern. “I’m nervous.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What if he doesn’t like me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He will, you’re wonderful.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wanted to get him a gift.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Donghyuck,” Mark laughs, settling a hand on Donghyuck’s thigh and squeezing it gently. “You are a gift.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh…” Donghyuck feels a familiar heat spreading across not only his cheeks but his chest, and he remembers why Mark was able to pull him in so deep._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wants him, in every sense of the word._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knows how difficult being with someone who has a child might be, but the happiness that Mark makes him feel trumps over everything he might fear. He wants all of him, and he knows that includes Jisung but Donghyuck doesn’t mind at all. He wants every part of Mark, the good and bad, and everything in between._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.” He nods quickly. “If you’re sure, then…I’d love to come for dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He watches the way a grin as bright as the sun, one that’s taken his breath away since the moment he first saw him, grows across Mark’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______He giggles and unbuckles quickly before going to let himself out—but not before leaning across the car and pulling Donghyuck in for a deep kiss that makes his head spin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s go then, my baby’s waiting.” Mark scrambles out of the car and Donghyuck follows, his heart pounding in his chest either from the kiss or his own nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______It doesn’t matter, because as soon as he’s heading up the driveway towards the blue front door, a warm hand slips into his and brings a feeling of safety along with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the front door opens, tiny footsteps race into the foyer and Donghyuck’s heart jumps to his throat. A tiny boy appears from around the corner, round cheeks tinted pink and eyes wide with excitement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark immediately let’s go of Donghyuck’s hand to crouch down, his face lighting up with pure happiness as he scoops the small child into his arms with a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s my baby!” He coos as he picks him up, lips pressing to a plush cheek. “Look who I brought.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wonder filled eyes land on Donghyuck, who feels tears pricking at his own at the simple sight of Mark with someone who clearly means the entire world to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that Duckie?” The little boy asks, and Mark presses another kiss to his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Donghyuck, bud.” He says gently, before looking to Donghyuck with a sheepish grin. “I might have told him about you. He’s having a little trouble with your name.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck shakes his head, a nervous grin appearing as he steps closer and reaches out a hesitant hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s okay.” He laughs as tiny fingers wrap around one of his, a bubbly laugh coming from Jisung. “I can be Duckie if you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck can feel Mark’s eyes on him, and he glances over just in time to get caught in a short, sweet kiss before Mark’s attention is back on his son._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ve gotta get you to bed little monster,” He bounces the boy in his arms, making the child giggle and let go of Donghyuck. “Say goodnight to Duckie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A little hand waves and Donghyuck returns it, watching as Mark disappears into the house with Jisung whining the entire way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck realizes then, that although he may not be a regular 21 year old, with a regular job or a regular boyfriend, there’s nothing he’d rather have done than accepted the position at the office._ _ _ _ _ _

______And as he hears a shriek from somewhere in the house and Mark’s laughter echoes over to make his heart soar, he realizes that there’s nowhere he’d rather be._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
